The Vector Core at the University of Pennsylvania is an independent and full service laboratory providing reagents and expertise in the area of gene transfer. This facility called Penn Vector is directed by Dr. Julie Johnston who manages 8 scientists in the area of AAV, adenoviral and lentiviral vector production. .This program will focus on utilization of Penn vector for the production of AAV vectors that will service Projects I through III. An independent Quality Control Program directed by Dr. Pranay Khare performs a series of assays necessary for release of the vector for in vivo studies. This core will also analyze tissues for presence of vector genomes using TaqMan and PCR technology. Finally, the Vector Core will adapt existing methods of manufacturing and purification to the clinical candidate for a large scale production efficient enough to support large animal studies. The laboratory operates under the general principles of GLP including, documentation (batch record forms), SOPs, QA/QC, training and equipment validation, although it does not represent itself as being fully GLP or GMP.